Power semiconductor components can be encapsulated or packaged with an organic polymer material, press mass or a laminate on component level.
In some conventional approaches, a semiconductor component (device) is packaged with an inorganic or organic carrier material or a cover (lid) material, which is simultaneously used for passivation and hermetic sealing. However, the encapsulation using a polymer material may result in a high moisture reception and a coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) which is not adjusted to the semiconductor device. This may cause reliability problems during operation.
The combination of various electrically active structure is realized by doping, re-distributing and patterning of one single silicon wafer.
FIG. 1 shows a diagram 100, in which a circuit 110 is realized in a leadframe package 120 having two separated semiconductor devices, e.g. an IGBT (insulated gate bipolar transistor) 102 and a diode 104, which have been contacted with each other using conventional bonding techniques.